


Babylon Blowjobs

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What happens between Brian and Just during their encounter in the Backroom after Justin broke up with Ethan.*Italicsare thoughts going through Brian*





	Babylon Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian kissed Michael on the cheek and headed to the Backroom at Babylon, cruising for his nightly blowjob from some trick. The blue and purple nights bounced off all the sweaty and smooth bodies of the various men that crowded the hallways of the Backroom. As he started heading for his usual spot against the brick wall his eyes wandered past the tacky transparent plastic curtains that hung in front of him.  
 _No fuckin’ way. I guess the love that would last forever didn’t last so long after all. That or Justin and Ian finally wised up and found their dicks._

Justin looked up from resting his head on the tricks shoulder. He craned his neck back letting out a moan, and he opened his eyes and they locked on Brian. The blue eyes followed him until Brian leaned against a wall. The blonde twink trick got down on his knees and unzipped Brian’s black slacks. Brian’s eyes did not leave Justin. A warm mouth wrapped around his semi-hard dick bringing it to life. _Oh fuck._ As Brian watched Justin topping, he couldn’t help but imagine that it was Justin’s mouth around his cock. As Justin watched Brian, he could help but imagine that he was inside of Brian.

The twink pulled Brian out of his mouth and ran his tongue along the vein following it all the way to the tip of his head. He kissed it softly and then little by little began taking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until it was hitting the back of his throat. _God, Justin._

Justin looked at the ecstasy that was taking over Brian. It made him start to pump away faster and faster until he could feel his balls tightening. He never took his eyes off of Brian.  
 _Come with me._ Brian mouthed to Justin, hoping that he would see his command. They both closed their eyes and let the sensations of the other wash over them. Brian pulled the trick off of his softening dick and zipped his pants up. He looked over at Justin doing the same. They turned their backs to each other, Brian reentering the club and Justin leaving through the back door.


End file.
